


Good Bye My Lover

by AlexisDawn



Category: Instant Star
Genre: Car Accident, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Goodbye My Lover, Hurt, James Blunt, Minor Character Death, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia is in a car accident and dies. This is Darius's point of view at her funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters or the song. The song is called “Goodbye My Lover” by James Blunt.

Georgia and I were fighting just before she died. Luckily we made up right before she walked out to go do some errands. She was the only woman that ever really got to me. She always knew what to say to make me happy, also what buttons to push to make me mad. Everyone use to be afraid of me, the power, and money hungry guy. Anytime I get made all I had to do was look into those beautiful brown eyes and I was melting in to them.  ****

 

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. **

 

She was my life, everything I always wanted in a woman. She was so sweet and head strong. She faced all her problems head on. Always yelled at anyone that defied her one minute, yet so understanding the next. The studio was her life, she lost most of her family a while back but she always came in with a smile brightly shinning on her face.

 

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. **

 

We always dreamt of getting married one day, settling down and having kids. I have seen her cry when a day has just gone bad, I sometimes wake up before her content with watching her sleep with a smile on her face. She sleeps so peaceful, never worrying about what the next days issue would bring on.

 

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet. **

 

I will always love her no matter what; there will never be another one for me. Her soul lives on and touches many lives. She shares pieces of her soul at each charity event, magazine photo shoots or press release.

 

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. **

 

What we did not know was that before she died, she was 4 months pregnant...with my baby.

 

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**   
**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**   
**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

 

  
 _R.I.P_  
Georgia Bevans  
A Loving Daughter, Sister, Friend, Girlfriend and Mother.  
1959-2006


End file.
